rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Isha Makkaninja (LayShad)
Isha Makkaninja Character Build =Character Info= Name: Isha Makkaninja PhD. Street Name: Doc, Dr. McNinja Backstory Isha Makkaninja's parents were Dan and Mitzi Makkaninja, two human immigrants to Japan. His mother (Tir Na Nog) nee Molly MacGuinness, is an accomplished gymnast and martial arts expert as well as being a physical adept. His father (Allied German States) nee Franz Krieger, is a Hermetic mage specializing in healing magic. The pair met at the "Olympics that Never Were" (Tokyo, 2056, 60% of the nations boycott the Olympics due to Japan's ban on metahumans) as part of a coalition of Athletes Against Metahumanity ("AAM", Sponsored by Humanis) with Franz as the team's medic. They eloped before the end of the games and illegally immigrated to Japan (their new surname was the result of a mistranslation and miscommunication.) They found that as a pair they made a pretty decent two-person shadowrunner team and started working the shadows. Mitzi soon became pregnant and in 2057 gave birth to Isha Makkaninja. After the initial shock of having a dwarf baby they discovered that Isha had inherited both his parents talents. They also formally resigned their Hummanus memberships in deference to their son's "condition" (as they phrased it.) They then proceeded to train him in the magical arts as well as combat skills. He attended private schools both real and virtual year round. After coercing a hacker friend to "help him enroll early", at age 16 he received a medical degree from DocWagon's Matrix Medical Degree Program, though in order to pay for it he was required to commit to a two year contract with DocWagon for an HTR team. It was during this period that Isha started to hear the voice of Standing Crane in his head. The voice urged him to help everyone, but DocWagon's rules meant that he couldn't help anyone who did not have a valid DocWagon contract. 18 months into his contract he couldn't stand it any longer and began to treat innocent bystanders having to be literally pulled off of a patient at one point and stuffed into the DocWagon Ambulance. He was given a dressing down and suspended without pay. Isha was furious. With the help of his parents they broke into the DocWagon facility and stole an Ambulance. He is now hiding from DocWagon in Akihabara, running a free clinic out of the Ambulance (non-functional, all the important bits were stolen or sold. Basically a big empty box with a medical shop that at one time had wheels) and lives in an apartment above it. However he's nearly burned through all his cash and the rent is going to be due soon... His parents were ID'd on the DocWagon security footage and have since gone into hiding somewhere. Isha has decided that they way to make quick cash and keep a low profile is to run the shadows. (I'm assuming it's 2075 or later BTW) =Quick Info= Initiative: 6 + 1D6 Init w/Qi Focus: 7 + 2D6 Magic Drain: Wil + Log (8) Adept Drain: Wil + Bod (8) Current Cash: ¥21,950 Current Karma: 3 Career Earned Karma: 62 ERIC: 2,3,3,Heads Reagent Drams: 30 Limits: * Physical: 5 * Mental: 5 * Social: 5 Damage Boxes: *Physical: 10 *Stun: 11 Contacts: (L/C) * Talismonger: 3/4 * Alexander Farley (Rigger): 1/2 * Dr. Acura/Akcula (StreetDoc/Vampire): 2/3 ** Organ legging, Ghoul Rights * Shiro Watanabe (Yakuza): 1/3 * Ringo Hamasaki (Mayor of Suicide Forest Village): 3/1 * Kara Villiars: (special =Attributes= Initiative: 6 + 1D6 =Active Skills= *BioTech Group: 4 + Log *BioTechnology: 4 + Log *Engineering Group: 1 + Log *Conjuring "Group" 1 + Mag *Sorcery "Group" 4 + Mag *Assensing: 5 + Mag *Alchemy: 5 + Mag **Command Trigger +2 *Throwing: 4 + Agl **Areodynamic: +2 * Blades: 3 + Agl *Sneaking: 2 + Agl *Pistols: 2 + Agl *Perception: 2 + Int *Ettiquette: 2 + Cha *Acting Group: 1 + CHa =Knowledge Skills= *Pharmacology: 3 + Log (Professional) *Black Markets: 1 +Int (Street) *Celebrity Gossip: 1 + Int (Interest) *Japanese: N (Language) *English: 3 + Int (Language) *German: 2 + Int (Language) *Russian: 1 + Int(Language) *Mandarin: 1 + Int (Language) *Yokohama (Area): 1 + Int (Area Knowledge) *Security Systems: 1 + Log (Professional) *Technomancer Conspiracy: 1 + Int (Street) =Spells= Rituals * Ward Ritual Normal *Stun Ball **Mana, LOS, Instant, F *Mind Probe **Mana, Touch, Sustained, F *Heal **Physical, Touch, Permanent, F-4 *Trid Phantasm **Physical, LOS (A), Sustained, F *Levitate **Physical, LOS, Sustained, F-2 Alchemical *Knockout (A) **Mana, Touch, Instant, F-6 *Cure Disease (A) **Mana, Touch, Permanent, F-4 *Detox (A) **Mana, Touch, Permanent, F-6 *Oxygenate (A) **Mana, Touch, Sustained, F-5 *Inc. Attrb: AGL (A) **Mana, Touch, Sustained, F-3 *Inc. Attrb: STR (A) **Mana, Touch, Sustained, F-3 *Inc. Attrb: WIL (A) **Mana, Touch, Sustained, F-3 =Adept Powers= *Astral Perception *Improved Ability Blades: 2 *Mystic Armor: 4 =Qualities= Positive *Mentor Spirit Mentor Spirit Name: Standing Crane Standing Crane symbolizes generosity and service. She helps those in need of assistance, cares for the sick, heals the injured, and defends the weak and the innocent. Crane does not usually take sides and will help friend and foe alike (though she is by no means a pacifist and Crane can hold a grudge same as any.) Advantages: Same as Bear. (+2 damage resistance; Choosing Magician Bonus: +2 to healing magic) Disadvantages: Same as Fire-Bringer (Cannot refuse genuine request for help, make Cha+Wil(3) to refuse.) Negative *Spirit Bane: Spirit of Beasts *Prejudiced (Biased against Spirits) *Mild Addiction to Alchemical Preparations *Dependents (Runs a Free Clinic) *SINner: Japanese Citizen =Gear= * Weapon Focus ** Rating 2 ** Dmge: STR+2, AP:-3 *Enchanting Focus ** Rating 3 * Metamagic (Centering) Focus (Unbonded) ** Rating: 3 * Horizon Japan RoboNurse ** Modified Ares Duelest - Lose the swords and replace it with the equivalent of a rating 6 MedKit, replace the Sword AutoSoft with Medicine Autosoft (to assist in surgeries and other procedures.) * Alchemy Kit * Automotive Mech. Kit * Biotechnology Kit * Cybertechnology Kit * Medical Shop * Medkit Rating 6 * Armor Jacket (12) * MetaLink Commlink ** Public/Burner unit * MetaLink Commlink ** Hidden/personal ** Sim Module & Trodes x1 * Diving Gear (SR4 pg449) * OXSYS Artificial Gills * GasMask Weapons * Shuriken x20 ** Dmg: STR+1 P, AP:-1 * Weapon Focus ** Rating 2 ** Dmge: STR+2, AP:-3 *Fichetti Security 600 ** Acc: 6(7), Dmg: 7P, Mode: SA, RC: (1), Ammo: 30© ** Real Mirrors Periscope ** Silencer =Lifestyles= *High Lifestyle (14,000¥/mo) **Multiplier: 1.4x for Dwarf + Dependents **Prepaid Months Remaining: 1 *Rent Paid: Episode 12 * Permanent Medium Lifestyle Safe House in Suicide Forest =To Do List= * Charisma 1 -> 2 * Learn Circle of Protection and Circle of Healing Rituals * Spells: ** Trid Phantasm (Normal and/or Alchemical) * Edge 2 -> 3 * Buy Endoscope =Karma Log= Remaining from Character Creation: 1 Episode One: Raising the Steaks +5 Episode Two: +2 Into-run Episode Two: +7 This-run Episode Three (GM): +4 Downtime before 4: Cha 1 -> 2 (10), Trid Phantasm: (5) Episode Four: +9 Downtime before 5: Learn Levitate (5) Episode 5: +2 Intro-run Episode 5: +8 Main Run Episode 6 (GM): +4 Downtime before Episode 7: Bought +2 Karma, Edge 2 -> 3 (15), Ward Ritual (5) Episode 7: +8 Downtime before Episode 8: Bought +2 Karma, Banishing 1 -> 3 (10) Episode 8 Intro Run: +2 Episode 8: +6 +1 for curing HMMV Episode 9 (GM): +4 Episode 10 Downtime: Improved Reflexes Rating 6 Qi Focus (12) Episode 10: +7 Episode 11: +7 (total) Episode 12 (GM): +4 Episode 13: